Festival Time!
by umbreonblue
Summary: During a lively festival, Hoshitani and Otori have a serious conversation, before they're interrupted, at least. They talk later, and Otori discovers what Hoshitani's been keeping in all this time.


Team Otori, Team Hiragi, and the Kao Kai all decided to attend the festival this year.

All of them are wearing yukatas or kimonos with seta sandals and white tab socks.

Tatsumi in sea foam green and white kimono, Inumine in an all white kimono, Ugawa in a pink and white kimono with a pink obi, Toraishi in a gray yukata, and Sawatari in a yellow kimono.

Hiragi's in blue kimono with a matching obi on top of a black haori jacket, Akatsuki's in a orange and white kimono, Sazanami's in a dark blue and white kimono, Yuzuriha's in a green and white kimono, and Otori's in a black and red kimono with a white haori jacket with black spots filled with writing, a blue striped hakama, and a haori himo, his hair tied up as usual.

Tengenji's wearing a black yukata with a red haori jacket, Tsukigami's in a blue yukata, Kuga's in a purple yukata, Nayuki's in a green and white kimono with a yellow haori jacket with snowmen inside white circles, and Hoshitani's in a white and black kimono with a blue haori jacket with stars inside of white circles.

There's music, dancing, food stalls, and games. Splitting up, they all have some fun.

Tsukigami and Tengenji enjoy some takoyaki. Sawatari and Tatsumi are watching Inumine and Ugawa scoop goldfish while Toraishi and Kuga compete in a shooting game. Sazanami and Yuzuriha eat yakisoba and taiyaki. Hiragi and Akatsuki try on some masks. Akatsuki got the kitsune one while Hiragi got the tengu. Nayuki and Hoshitani get choco-bananas.

Then, as they were walking around, they see Otori dancing with a red umbrella. They were awed and excited at the performance, especially Hoshitani. Nayuki was just blushing slightly at the performance.

Joining Nayuki and Hoshitani, Otori walks with them for awhile. In the crowd, without either of them noticing, Hoshitani disappears. Otori assumes that he just wandered off somewhere, but will be fine.

Otori goes to his secret spot, the best place to see the fireworks. It's on a small hill. When he get there, he sees Hoshitani. "Ah," they both say. Staring at each other for a bit, Otori asks, "Are you enjoying the festival?" "Yeah," is Hoshitani's response. "Why'd you wander off like that?" Hesitantly, Hoshitani answers, "I.. just wanted to be alone for awhile. I'm rather worn out right now." Otori nods in understanding, asking, "Am I bothering you then?" Hoshitani shakes his head, "I don't mind." Otori smiles, "You know, this is the best spot to see the fireworks." Hoshitani smiles at that, "Really?" "Yeah." They both decide to see the fireworks together.

They lay down on the soft grass, side by side, looking up at the starry night sky, waiting for the fireworks in silence. Otori glances towards Hoshitani, who looks like he's at peace, showing a small smile. _'Hoshitani's usually like an energetic puppy, but right now… he's so_ _ **calm**_ _.'_ Hoshitani blinks, then catches Otori staring at him, "Are you alright?" Blinking, snapping out of it, Otori replies, "Yeah. It's just… I've never seen you so **calm** before." Chuckling, Hoshitani says, "There's more to me than you, or anyone else, knows." Otori blinks again, "Why haven't I heard anything else about you?" Hoshitani smiles sadly, " **Because** , no one bothers to ask. Not even Nayuki and Tatsumi ask that much about me." Otori smiles, "Well… I'd better ask then." Tilting his head, a bit confused, "Ask about what?" " **Everything** about you." Hoshitani smiles, getting even closer to him, " **OK**. If you're sure." Otori smiles as he gets face to face with him, " **Oh** , I'm sure."

Closing the distance, just as the fireworks went off, Hoshitani gives him a quick kiss on the lips, "Thank you." Otori's eyes widen in shock for a second before kissing him back. Surprised for a second, Hoshitani smiles into the kiss. Pulling back, they stare at each other for a minute. Then, just as they were about to kiss again, "Hoshitani! Otori!" is what they hear from the distance. Pulling back in shock, they get up, dusting themselves off before sighing. "We'll talk later," Otori smiles. Hoshitani nods, smiling as well, "Yeah."

They walk together to go join the others for the night of the night.

Later that night…

Otori asks about Hoshitani life from before two years ago. Hoshitani says, "Honestly… I was quite lonely. I mean, I had friends and people surrounding me, but when you're a mediator, you have to prioritize other's problems before your own. I love running because it helps me deal with what I'm feeling. And before you ask, I **have** been in plenty of fights before. Although, it mostly wasn't for myself, just my morals. It **does** relieve some of the stress though. I wander a lot though, mostly to play, and I like to watch people on the trains. For some reason, I have a great eye for detail. Guess that's why I'm so good at origami, although that's just a hobby. All my life I've…never really had a childhood or a best friend before. No one stays with me long enough to notice anything, but I'm used to it. **Ah** … I'm rambling. Sorry. You don't have to listen to this "uselessly cheerful idiot."

Otori shakes his head, "Personally… I think this "uselessly cheerful idiot" is a wonderful person." Hoshitani smiles at that. "Have you ever tried to-" _'commit suicide.'_ Hoshitani interrupts him, "I've thought about it, but never attempted it. My father would ground me to infinity."

Otori smiles, "I bet he would. … What about that high schooler of yours? How does he affect you?" _'How do I come into this?'_

Hoshitani smiles fondly, like just remembering makes him feel better, "When I saw him dancing in the rain like that… he dazzled me, inspired me.. I've never felt that way before, not even about origami or running. Yet… I ran away before he could see me." Hoshitani sighs, "I felt like if I followed him, I'll find something important. I even copied his dance from memory. When I think about him, I.. don't feel **as** lonely anymore. Does that make sense?" Otori shrugs.

Continuing, "He's the **sole** reason why I came to Ayanagi in the first place. When I meet him again, I'll tell him that I really admire him, that his dancing's just beautiful. After that.. I might follow him like a stray puppy that follows him home, or something like that," Hoshitani giggles. Otori sweat-drops, _'Even Hoshitani's realized he's like a puppy, huh. But still,_ _ **beautiful**_ _?'_

Hoshitani ends his ramblings with a soft whisper, "And.. I might have a crush on him, maybe even be in love with him." Otori's eyes widen in shock, staring at him _'A_ _ **crush**_ _?_ _ **Love**_ _? It's_ _ **that**_ _serious?!'_ Hoshitani yells, "You better not tell, OK! It's… I told you **everything** , so you better keep this a **secret** from everyone." Otori nods, "Yeah. You can trust me." _'I mean_ _ **so**_ _much to him… I have to tell him the truth.'_

Then, he hugs him, "I.. have to tell you something. I'm.. the one you saw that day. I'm sorry that I've kept this a secret from you. I just.. wanted you to keep that smile of yours." Hoshitani is shocked, then smiles and laughs. Otori pulls back, blinking at him, "What's so funny?" Still chuckling, "Sorry, but… it's just so **ridiculous** that I find out **now**. We're both **such idiots** , huh?" Hoshitani starts crying while he's laughing, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Otori smiles with sympathy, then hugs him again, "I promise to **always** be there for you, OK? We'll figure this out together." Hoshitani stops laughing and just cries, leaning on the other's shoulder. Otori wipes the tears away, and kisses him on the lips then the forehead, running a hand through his soft hair. "But not right now. Later, OK?" Hoshitani nods, flushed with embarrassment, wiping away stray tears, "Promise?" "Promise." They both give each other a good night kiss before going to bed.

 _'I don't know what's going to happen next, but.. we'll at least do this together,'_ is what they think before going to sleep.

Bonus:

"Ne, can we go do Hanami or Tanabata at school?" Hoshitani asks Hiragi. Hiragi contemplates, " **Maybe**. We'll see if I can get the director to agree to it." Hoshitani's response, "Yay! Thank you!" Hiragi's glasses flash, "It's not a guarantee through, so don't get your hopes up." Hoshitani responds with, "As long as the possibility is considered, I'm OK with it." Hiragi has nothing to say to that.


End file.
